Robando Vidas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Él no parecía darse cuenta de lo irregular de su respiración, la imagen de sus ropas llenas de sangre y su mirada oscura recorriendo paginas que repetían la misma frase: la muerte es irreversible. Serie de viñetas para 30 vicios. Terminado.
1. I En el mañana

**EN EL MAÑANA**

Régulus miro con enojo a su hermano mayor que fumaba una porquería muggle, su enojo aumento al verlo beber una buena cantidad de ese licor muggle que según la etiqueta era whisky, para terminar de temblar de furia observo como Sirius sacaba una revista de motos, _¡De motos!_

- ¡¿Porque intentas enojarme?

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Sirius calmadamente, aunque el brillo en sus ojos echaba por borda ese rostro tan aparentemente inocente.

- Fumas, bebes y andas en moto, mataras a nuestra madre de un disgusto.

- ¿Solo a nuestra madre? Si tenemos suerte también a nuestro padre- el hermano mayor río sonoramente por el rostro ruborizado de su hermano menor- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta Régulus?

- Si sigues así serás tu el que muera primero que todos Sirius- Régulus se sintió impotente al escucharlo reír más fuertemente.

- Olvídalo Régulus, yo viviré más que todos vosotros que no fuman, beben y andan en moto.

El día de _mañana_ Régulus recordaría ese día de forma nítida cuando empuño su varita en la cueva que ocultaba el horrocruxe.

* * *

><p>¡<em>Hola<em>! Bienvenido/a a una serie de 30 pequeños fragmentos dedicados a Sirius Black, espero que disfruten de estas viñetas que empecé para la comunidad 30 vicios. Os agradeceré los comentarios. Besos.


	2. II Hermanos Black

**HERMANOS BLACK**

Si las mujeres Black estaban destinadas para un manicomio, mucho se temía que los hombres tampoco iban por mejor camino. Sirius siempre observo a sus tíos, primos y a su propio padre con autentico temor no solo porque siempre desaprobaban al chiquillo más rebelde de la familia, eso ya no le preocupaba, pero en cambio convertirse en uno de ellos le provocaba una serie de arcadas de lo más desagradables.

- Si los sigues mirando nos retaran- le comentaba su hermano Régulus.

- Si me llegó a convertir en uno de ellos prométeme que me mataras.

El hermano menor sonrío mientras admiraba a su hermano mayor y su desfachatez cuando salio de la sala y partió a rumbo desconocido, Sirius _debería_ haber fijado más atención en su hermano pequeño porque muy en el fondo Régulus no pensaba tan diferente a su hermano.

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS & POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS :D**


	3. III

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS & POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS :D**

**ESTE CAPITULO INCLUYE CINCO VIÑETAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN :D**

**VELO DE MUERTE**

Había visto el brazo de Bellatrix extendiéndose en su dirección, el rayo verde dio de lleno en su pecho y fue lanzado hacía un velo, con la _desaparición_ de los sonidos, la luz y finalmente de los sentidos, fue como termino el último de los Black. No quedaba nada de la familia más orgullosa y ancestral del mundo mágico. No quedaba nada.

_Las estaciones no le temen a la muerte,_  
><em>Ni el viento,<em>  
><em>El sol o la lluvia<em>  
><em>Así que vamos bebé, no temas a la muerte<em>  
><strong>Blue Oyster Cult - Dont fear the reaper<br>**

**JAMES POTTER**

Su mejor amigo se llamaba James Potter. Sirius pensaba en él como un tipo demasiado listo, demasiado divertido y demasiado ebrio, casi igual que el propio Sirius. El nunca habría pensado que existieran dos personas tan semejantes, no sabía que un amigo era una extraña pieza en la vida que conseguía iluminar la vida de alguien que usaba el apellido Black, un apellido que provocaba un _domínio_ que exigia demasiado de la vida de sus integrantes.

_¿Cómo demonios te llamas?_  
><em>¿Qué te resulta placentero y doloroso?<em>  
><em>¿Sueñas demasiado?<em>  
><em>¿Crees que lo que te hace falta es un apoyo?<em>

**Green Day – Homecoming  
><strong>

**PIEZAS DE ORO**

James era su mejor amigo, el camarada que nunca le fallaba…

Remus era su confesor, el amigo que siempre agregaba un consejo para él…

Lily era la nueva pieza, una extraña amiga que valoraba tanto como él la libertad…

Tenía un asunto _pendiente_ con esas tres piezas de oro, Bellatrix fue la encargada de llevarlo de regreso con esas personas a las que había prometido fidelidad, apoyo, amistad y recorrer el camino siempre juntos. Sirius estaba en casa.

_Nunca hago promesas a la ligera_  
><em>Y hay algunas que he roto<em>  
><em>Pero juro por los días que me quedan<em>  
><em>Que caminaremos en campos de oro<em>  
><em>Caminaremos en campos de oro<em>

**STING – FIELDS OF GOLD**

**EL LEMA BLACK**

Ignoro la llamada de su madre, las posibilidades de que ella hubiera encontrado los destrozos provocados por los dos hermanos Black era alta, Sirius miro a su hermano que parecía encontrar en su hermano mayor una seguridad que por si solo no tendría, en algún momento ella los encontraría y daría su juicio sobre ambos. Culpables. Sirius sonrío a su hermano pequeño que sabía el lema del mayor a la perfección, ¿Para que preocuparse?

_¿Cuál es el uso de preocuparse?_

**Paul Mc cartney - Mr Vanderbilt**

**OSCURIDAD**

Piso un flor _marchita_ en medio de un camino que no conocía, había conseguido escaparse de la policía mágica, con toda seguridad alguien le había tendido una trampa, debía estar preocupado de que alguien lo capturare pero su razón se nublaba cada vez que veía la imagen de James y Lily muertos.

La oscuridad se cerraba sobre él conforme su pensamiento seguía un camino trágico lleno de oscuridad, creía que había logrado huir de ella, que el camino no se repetiría, había logrado llegar a auror, conseguir una vida y olvidar un pasado marchito. Entonces la oscuridad lo encontró de nuevo y de forma más trágica.

_Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga_  
><em>He venido nuevamente a hablar contigo<em>  
><em>Porque una visión deslizándose suavemente<em>  
><em>Dejó sus semillas mientras yo dormía<em>  
><em>Y la visión que fue plantada en mi cerebro<em>  
><em>Aún continúa<em>  
><em>Dentro del sonido del silencio<em>

**Simon & Garfunkel - The sounds of silence **


	4. IV

¡Hola Chicas! Para este capitulo os traigo ocho pequeñas viñetas, me temo, que no todas ellas son alegres...bueno en realidad casi ninguna es de un animo alegre porque Sirius en lo personal siempre lo he visto como un personaje un caracter tan oscuro como lo dice su apellido, confio en que gusten de las viñetas. Además quiero agradecerle sus comentarios que respondo por la opción de Reply. Besitos :D

**30. Era.**

_¡Felicidades por graduarte!_

Sirius escucho al señor Potter felicitarle, era extraño conocer a un sangre pura como el padre de James, era irreal que a alguien de sangre limpia aceptara de buena gana a una cuñada de padre muggles, o al amigo mestizo que sufría de licantropía, y aún más peculiar que no hubiera cuestionado anda a Sirius cuando James lo llevo a su casa a vivir con ellos. El señor Potter _era_ un caso peculiar.

**29. Irreversible**

Con nerviosismo tiro los libros de anaquel, ese mismo lugar donde su padre le había enseñado sus primeros hechizos parecía ahora un callejón sin salida. La magia lo podía todo, lo lograba todo, Sirius estaba convencido de ello era una verdad que conocía desde su infancia cuando solo le bastaba desear hacer magia para lograr una explosión que alteraba su alrededor.

Él no parecía darse cuenta de lo irregular de su respiración, la imagen de sus ropas llenas de sangre y su mirada oscura recorriendo paginas que repetían la misma frase: la muerte es _irreversible_. Debía seguir buscando, debía seguir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para James.

**27. Simple.**

Para Sirius Era muy _simple_ hacer un hechizo que hiciera a los Slytherin quitar la sonrisa tonta por ver como uno de los profesores le retaba, podía hacer magia solo con palabras, les habría metido el susto de su vida, su único impedimento era que entre ellos se encontraba su hermano menor. Siempre parecían estar en lados opuestos por eso cuando escucho la explosión no atino a ver como su hermano se marchaba con los ojos nublados.

**26. Interminable. **

La clase estaba siendo _interminable_, era una clase acerca de pociones. Sirius pensó en la poción que cada uno de sus amigos necesitaba, para James era una poción que hiciera que se le quitara lo bobalicon cada vez que veía a Evans, Remus una poción que le ayudara a olvidarse de todos sus temores como el que descubrieran que era licántropo, Peter una poción para ser menos mentecato y Lucius Malfoy una poción con un poderoso veneno. Vale, que Lucius no era su amigo.

**25. Presencia**

En la casa Black ya no habitaba ninguna _presencia _aparte de al del joven que alguna vez escapo de casa, los cuadros habían sido destruidos, excepto el de su madre. Sirius lo cubrió con una manta mientras escuchaba los gritos de una persona que ya no existía y que a la vez era un constante recordatorio de su vida.

**24. A solas**

Regulus había citado a su hermano mayor _a solas_ en la casa familiar cuando Sirius apareció no pudo evitar sentir ese viejo cariño de hermano, el más joven fue el único que hablo en esa habitación, el mayor fumaba y parecía ignorar sus palabras cuando pareció cansarse bastante de la charla se fue dando un portazo. Sirius Black no perdonaba una traición.

**15. No más**

Sirius miro alrededor de su cuarto, tenía escasos dieciséis años y aún así se sentía mucho más viejo, no deseaba vivir más en esa casa, _no más_, _no más_, tomo su varita y miro alredor preguntándose, ¿Qué necesitaba de aquella habitación? Se sonrío a si mismo y salio de esa casa sin llevar nada consigo.

**04. Interruptor**

El _interruptor_ en su cerebro se encendió cuando empezó a escuchar los sonidos de la mañana en Hogwarts, James bostezaba y lo urgía a levantarse, Remus leía repetidamente la lección del día, Peter parecía estar comiendo algo. Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver a sus amigos yendo de aquí a allá en la habitación, podía ver a los mereodadores y tenía la certeza de que siempre que quisiera podría verles.


	5. V Sympathy For The Devil

**_Simpatía_**

Soy un hombre de riquezas y buen gusto, en mundo mágico y en aquel que los hombres obran de propia mano todos saben mi nombre, Sirius Black, _salto_ las reglas de ambos mundos y las mujeres caen en mi juego de lo que ellas llaman amor.

No responde ante nadie, mis padres son pasado, mis amigos solo llamo cuando los necesito y mis mujeres saben que nada deben esperar de mi, voy en moto cruzando caminos que escapan de tu imaginación, fumo hasta que los pulmones me estallan sonoramente y bebo tanto que siempre despierto en lugares que de estar consciente nunca entraría. Aún así, ¿Dices sentir simpatía por mi?

_Encantado de conocerte  
>Espero que sepas mi nombre<br>Pero lo que te desconcierta  
>es la naturaleza de mi juego<em>

**_ROLLING STONE - Sympathy For The Devil_**

**_Calles de amor_**

Sirius Black a lo largo de su juventud se había enamorado tantas veces de mujeres rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, incluso de una chica metamorfaga que cambiaba de pelo, animo y personalidad que le resultaba más bien un espectáculo entretenido que amoroso. Y con toda seguridad nunca había llorado por ninguna de ellas.

Mientras otros chicos formaban _cadenas_ o yugos con sus parejas, él se divertía, el romance y el tonteo no se le daban mal, ¿Pero a él que se le daba mal? Era un mago excelente, aún mejor jugador del equipo de los leones y además era el más guapo del colegio.

Y entonces sucedió, las lagrimas vinieron a sus ojos cuando se enamoro de esa chica tan distinta a los demás, un ratoncillo de biblioteca, una chica que era más bien rara y que no tenía un color distintivo como el de sus novias, no era nada particular y no poseía nada para agitar su corazón. No se dio cuenta de que la amaba hasta el preciso instante en que un velo cubrió su vida y la vio llorando por él, por ambos, y por un amor que nunca existió.

_Y yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo  
>Camino las calles de amor<br>Y están llenas de lágrimas_

**_Rolling Stones-Streets of love_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>_

Hoy les traigo dos viñetas más, ojala que les hayan gustado. De nuevo os agradesco los comentarios y el Fav+

_Nos estamos viendo pronto._**_ Besos :D  
><em>**


	6. VI Sirius Black

**_BYE BYE_**

Sirius alucino y estallo todo en el mismo instante en que su mano repaso el asiento de cuero, el manubrio, y su rostro se reflejo en los espejos laterales de su motocicleta, cierto que no era el modelo más reciente, cierto que se la había comprado a un tipo en medio de un bar perdido y que ese artefacto sería el ultimo vestigio de aceptación de la honrosa y horrorosa familia Black, la misma que solo se manejaba por _conveniencia_ en tanto el lo hacía por el pulso agitado de su corazón. _Bye Bye Blacks._

**OJOS VIOLETA  
><strong>

James tenía nueva novia y aunque eso a Sirius le daba un poco igual no pudo dejar de fijarse que Lily Evans no era el tipo de novia a la que James los tenía acostumbrados. Estaban desayunando en el gran comedor y Evans era la única mujer que esa mañana compartía el desayuno con los mereodadores.

- ¿Terminaste la tarea de transformaciones?

Sirius miro a Remus que era quien le había hecho la pregunta y tamborileaba los dedos en espera de una respuesta. Sirius siguió desayunando y hasta mucho rato después de que Remus terminara su discurso de la importancia de ser responsable admitió con desgana que si la había hecho.

- ¡Porque no lo dijiste desde el principio!

Sirius se burlo de Remus y entonces escucho a Peter comentarle algo acerca del próximo partido de quidditch, su amigo era su ferviente admirador y además un jugador frustrado que siempre tenía un montón de ideas para ganar el juego. Una vez que Peter termino se giro para hablar con James pero en su lugar se topo con unos ojos verdes y el rostro pecoso de Evans.

- Sus ojos son de color _violeta_- la pelirroja se acerco más a cornamenta pero Sirius alcanzo a escuchar claramente lo que dijo.

- Vale cumpliré lo prometido- la pelirroja y James se sonrieron mientras Sirius un poco ofuscado pensó que esta nueva novia de James era de lo más rarita.

**POSTRES**

Sentía _tentación_ por un postre, a las cuatro de la madrugada y un poco dormido Sirius salio de su sala común rumbo a las cocinas, ignoro cualquier ruido del castillo así como las injurias de los cuadros que se despertaban con la luz de su varita.

- ¡A callar viejos!

El mereodador ignoro los gemidos ahogados de algunos de los cuadros que estaban profundamente ofendidos por el comportamiento de Black, ya en ese entonces le tenían miedo. Sirius llego hasta el cuadro que ocultaba las cocinas y acaricio la pera que le dio entrada al lugar de trabajo de los elfos.

- Tengo hambre- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse y ver a los elfos trabajar para complacer su apetito.

Sirius paseo su mirada hasta toparse con la mirada de Albus Dumbledore que se encontraba rodeado de una buena cantidad de postres como pie de limón, pie de queso, pastel, fresas, chocolates y una buena porción de tarta.

- Los alumnos no deben estar fuera de sus salas comunes señor Black.

- Los directores no deben romper su dieta, más si se tiene en cuenta que Minerva se pueda enterar de sus excursiones nocturnas a las cocinas señor.

Albus miro por un momento aquel descarado antes de dar por terminada la conversación diciendo _¡Que aproveche!_

**SON MIS AMIGOS**

Siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo sentía cierto _recelo_ del que era incapaz de desprenderse, no era de extrañar que sus amigos ascendieran a la cantidad de cero, a el le gustaba dicha cantidad porque le evitaba muchas molestias y a sus once años Sirius ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse de meter las narices en conflictos ajenos.

- ¡Eh Sirius!- grito una voz proveniente de un chico de gafas- ¡Vamos ya! No me dirás que no me conoces.

- ¡Hola James!- saludo sin mucho animo.

De manera desganada se unió a la pandilla liderada por James, había dos chicos que no conocía ni si quiera de vista, el primero le pareció un ser melancólico de nombre Remus y el segundo más atolondrado era un tal Peter. Sin proponérselo empezó a escuchar su conversación, después se unió a ella y finalmente comenzó a bromear hasta encontrase riendo, el que no tenía motivos para reír.

- ¿Y esos quienes son?- le preguntó Régulus un año después de entrar el hermano mayor a Hogwarts.

- Son mis amigos- admitió frente a su hermano menor.

**SIRIUS BLACK  
><strong>

**_POR_**: Erol

Escabullirse después del toque de queda era una cuestión de mucho _sigilo_. El castillo de Hogwarts era lo suficientemente grande para que el gran Sirius Orión Black III consiguiera andar campante a horas que habrían alterado los nervios de mujeres como la estricta Minerva Mcgonagall o para sufrir la presión sanguínea de almas débiles como, lastimosamente debía admitir, la de su amigo Peter.

En ocasiones el propio Sirius se sorprendía de que aún sin capa de invisibilidad, como la de su amigo James Potter, o el olfato detector de Remus Lupin él fuera capaz de arriesgarse a ser sorprendido y muy probablemente expulsado del colegio, ¿Por qué sería tan arriesgado?

No poseía capacidades increíbles como Dumbledore y a decir de él ser un Black tampoco le daba ventajas, sus amigos lo molestaban diciendo que su palabra preferida era PELIGRO. El se reía abiertamente y parecía despreocuparse sobre el asunto, pero en ocasiones, en raras ocasiones sentía que no había nada que pudiera contra él, se sentía invencible y capaz de todo. Tenía razones para creerlo.

Por eso cuando un día fue encerrado en Azkaban no pudo dejar de pensar que ni siquiera esa cárcel de mala muerte podría contra un adversario como él, a fin de cuentas era Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>¡HI GIRLS!<em>

_ta, ta, ta...os traje cinco viñetas xD _

En lo personal me gustarón todas, pero claro, la pacialidad aqui es de lo más cuestionable jeje GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Un beso :D_  
><em>


	7. VII

**PRETEXTO**

Sirius tenía una enfermedad que sus amigos habían llamado crónica, porque una vez que su amigo dormía no había poder mágico o humano que consiguiera despertarle, el guapo mereodador no tenía forma de evitarlo y que la clase de transformaciones fuera siempre la primera del día solo lo hacía enojar más.

- ¿De nuevo tarde Black?- el cejo de Minerva caía hasta sus fosas nasales o eso le parecía al revoltoso mereodador- ¿Cuál es su _pretexto_ esta vez?

Sirius repaso mentalmente las posible opciones:

Atacar a Minerva y aplicarle un hechizo que obvliate…no ese ya lo había hecho recién la semana pasada. Decirle la verdad e ignorar Marisa la chica Ravenclaw a partir de ese momento, seguro que como buena mujer se enojaba de que él ventilara los besos en el armario de escobas hasta altas horas…pero ella besaba bien, ¿Por qué arruinarlo?¡Comodín!

- Estaba en la oficina del director si no me cree pregúntele.

- Eso haré ahora vaya a su lugar Mr. Black.

El comodín sería una buena barra de chocolate. Benditos fueran los golosos y los mentirosos. Amén.

* * *

><p><strong>El ERROR EVANS<strong>

Sirius miro receloso a James que como siempre asentía a todo lo que Evans decía, era penoso ver lo embelesado que estaba su amigo por su actual novia, a él siempre le parecía que la perorata de Evans era como una clase que nunca llegaba a su fin.

- Entonces los veo en la biblioteca en la tarde, ya verás como os gusta la reunión de estudio Remus se va a poner muy contenta cuando los vea llegar a ustedes dos.

- Si Lily- respondió James viéndola marchar- Canuto, repíteme todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius miro ofendido a su amigo- No veas lo patoso que estás desde que Evans es tu novia, nos has comprometido a su circulo de estudio ¿Eres tonto?

- Me tiene loco- admitió un sonriente James.

Sirius seguía pensando que esa novia de James era un tremendo _error_, pero siendo James su hermano, amigo y compadre tendría que resignarse a medio hojear algún libro.

- Vamos cornamenta ya la verás lo que te resta de vida. Andando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA LLAVE<em>**

Una vez que la puerta de la celda de Azkaban se cerro Sirius sintió el agónico sentimiento de estar solo, de nuevo. La sensación no le era desconocida, su familia le había mostrado ese camino desde el primer día que el pidió un poco de atención, en ese entonces desconocía que los Black habían de crecer solos, recelando la sangre, protegiendo el orgullo y más importante, siendo fieles a una causa injusta.

Los ojos grises recorrieron las mugrientas paredes por las que lagartijas, ratas y alimañas eran una basta comunidad, el jurado había sido cruel hasta el ultimo instante, Sirius Black no recibiría el beso del dementor, la idea de un sangre pura, aún más el ultimo de su linaje e hijo primogénito que habría de refundirse en la cárcel serviría como advertencia para el resto de sangres puras.

Su apellido lo condenaba de nuevo, el antiquísimo apellido que le había abierto las puertas de los magos más famosos como Dumbledore, Potter, Flamel o el propio Merlín era la misma _llave_ que ahora cerraba la celda que le retendría de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMIGO<em>**

— ¡Debes irte Sirius!- advirtió Remus— ¡El ministerio te busca por asesinato!

— ¿Quién murió Remus?

El rostro nervioso de Remus se disolvió en el momento que Sirius abrió los ojos, la pesadilla se repetía en su mente, los aurores recibiendo el aviso de la presencia del innombrable, Sirius Black encabezando el escuadrón que viajaba directamente al valle de Godric, y luego Remus pálido como en días de luna llena, y finalmente él despertando con la vista fija en su celda de Azkaban.

— ¿Quién murió Remus?

James. Sirius tembló de dolor, las _lágrimas_ que nunca había mostrado a nadie afloraron en los ojos a veces grises, a veces violetas, siempre característicos por una mirada electrizante. La mirada había desaparecido, ahora solo mostraban dolor por la perdida del hermano que siempre significo un nuevo mundo, una nueva esperanza y el más grande amigo de Sirius Orión Black.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios :D<p> 


	8. V I I I Robando Vidas

**_Imposibles_**

Cuando Sirius vio a Harry después trece años creyó que James había revivido, eran idénticos, su hermano estaba ahí vivo, con la obvia diferencia de unas iris verdes que no poseían el brillo malicioso de James. Era una locura, Azkaban lo había sumido en la locura, misma que le permitió escapar de sus cadenas solo un loco podía retar de frente a los dementores sin más arma que su carácter salvaje.

Era _extraño_ estar parado en la acera opuesta a donde se encontraba Harry, quería acercarse y escucharle hablar, tal vez encontrara un tono semejante al de James, ¿Poseería ese niño el carácter de James? La respuesta se atoraba en su garganta, ese niño no era su amigo, podía tener la imagen de su amigo pero no era él, sin darse cuenta salto los arbustos y gruño al niño por el que había perdido todo en su vida.

**_ROBANDO VIDAS_**

Sirius miró de nueva cuenta el cartel donde aparecía el mismo, no sabía si reír o llorar al ver el cartel de se busca. Había escapado de Azkaban hace dos días, sabía que el ministerio le pisaba los talones de la misma forma sabía que solo hasta que llegará a Hogwarts podría contar con la ayuda de Remus pero hasta entonces estaba por su cuenta.

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado en Azkaban, su mente estaba trastornada porque no reconocía al hombre que veía en un reflejo. Estaba desgreñado, el pelo antes negro ahora estaba lleno de canas. La mirada gris de tonos azules había desaparecido, la mueca de una sonrisa torcida no existía. Sirius Black, el chico más rebelde que había pisado Hogwarts ahora era un vulgar _ladrón_ al que una broma cruel habían robado su vida.

* * *

><p>¡Hi Girls! Bienvenidas al penultimo capitulo, que lo disfruten :D<p> 


	9. IX Long Live

**EL DESTINO DE UN BLACK**

**_POR: EROL_**

**1**

El estomago se le contrajo nuevamente pensó que tal vez el desayuno lo había afectado, pero dos tostadas y un te sin demasiado sabor difícilmente le provocaban agruras ¿Tendría que ver con la cena del día anterior?

— ¿Has terminado ya de cenar?

— Te hablan Regulus.

El muchachito de diez años miro a Sirius con evidente enojo, todos en la mesa sabían que la pregunta formulada por la matriarca Black iba dirigida a su primogénito, ese dolor de cabeza que a sus escasos once años había revolucionado a la familia.

Sirius destacaba por ser todo lo que no debería, era mucho más alto que el resto de los niños de su edad, su pelo era demasiado largo, demasiado rebelde, sus ojos jugaban en conjunto con una sonrisa poco frecuente entre los de su clase. Porque Sirius era de una clase especial, y no por ser una sangre pura, su clase era aun más extraña, una peculiar criatura que gozaba cada instante y que desconocía el término limitarse.

Su madre había luchado para hacerlo un mago correcto que caminara derecho y obedeciera toda regla o mandato. Esfuerzo en vano. Sirius no caminaba, corría si se le encerraba, era incapaz de quedarse quieto y responder el sí señor que su padre esperaba, obedecer a su madre era algo poco visto, esas raras ocasiones en que acataba las ordenes resultaban desastrosas, pero no para él, poco o nada le ocupaba la reprobación de los magos o brujas de estirpe, pero a sus padres…ellos ahogaban sus gritos hasta verse a solas con su hijo mayor.

— ¿Has terminado ya de cenar?- pregunto su madre. Su furia contenida solo podía mejorar el ánimo de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta madre?

— Deberías irte a dormir pronto puesto que mañana a primera hora te vas a Hogwarts.

— Me estoy empezando asustar- dijo aparentemente aturdido— Usted preocupándose de mi descanso y de mi digestión, la consideración de su parte me hace temblar de emoción.

— Sirius…

— Madre— se levanto— No debe preocuparse de mí, en once años no lo ha hecho, y después de todo luego de que naciera Regulus usted consiguió su repuesto, si me muero ahora o mañana por la mañana siempre queda su hijo favorito para heredar el legado. Mañana a primera hora se deshace de mi ¡Enhorabuena!

— ¡Maldito seas!- la mujer se levanto agitando los brazos tan encolerizada que su fiel elfo prefirió desaparecer rumbo a las cocinas— ¡Ojala pudiera deshacerme de ti! De esa forma mi apellido no se vería nuevamente mancillado por ti, has sido el peor error de esta familia, me has causado vergüenza día tras día, espero que ese maldito colegio te haga reaccionar, espero que en Slytherin te hagan el sangre pura que debe ser, ese es tu destino ser Slytherin, darnos honor y tal vez un mínimo de orgullo regrese a esta casa ¡Maldito seas Orión!

— Sirius llámame por mi nombre, ¡Bruja maldita!

Su madre se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, solo los años de práctica hicieron que el consiguiera escapar hasta el segundo piso, su madre apareció ante a él y le dio una bofetada que lo dejo temblando de rabia.

— Un Black no corre tras la presa, espera a que ella se arrincone sola querido hijo, aun no puedes competir con mi magia… Orión.

Si probablemente lo que tenía era una ulcera cortesía de su madre o solo hambre, en cuanto llegara al castillo le hincara el diente a una buena pierna.

— ¡Sirius!- el joven se giro a un muchacho flacucho llamado James. Lo había conocido en una insulsa fiesta donde los abuelos del chico presentaban su nuevo libro: La razón de la magia y sus consecuencias primarias. James era un amigo conveniente según su madre, era sangre pura y de un linaje.

— ¡Hey!- fue su escueta respuesta.

— ¡Casi no te reconozco! Papá fue el que te vio y me dijo que viniera por ti ¿Por qué tiene todo el pelo sobre la cara?

— Me ayuda a pasar desapercibido- si se retiraba el pelo la marca roja de una mano llamaría la indeseada atención.

— Si tú lo dices- James empezó animarlo a subir al tren sin tardar en convencerlo.

En tanto recorrían los pasillos en busca de un vagón Sirius tuvo la mala fortuna de chocar con un prefecto de Slytherin, el otro empezó a llamarlo varias cosas poco dignas de oír, James logro detener a Sirius de que se arrojara al petulante cara de palo.

— ¿Eres Sirius Black?- pregunto el cara de marmota— Tu padre es leyenda en Slytherin, ya arreglaremos cuentas en la sala común.

— Desgraciado- murmuro James— Una vez que nos atrincheremos bien en Gryffindor, vamos a ir a la sala común de las serpientes a romperle la cara ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Nos has escuchado? Yo voy a ir a Slytherin ese es mi destino.

James de _súbito_ empezó a reírse de su acompañante. Sirius lo miro de pocas pulgas y pensó que primero le rompía la nariz a él y después a cara de palo.

— ¿Tu destino?- pregunto James— Venga ya Hamlet, tu destino que pavada acabas de decir, pídele al sombrero que te mande a la casa de los leones y reta tu destino.

— ¿Por qué a la de los leones?

— Pues porque tiene rojo, a mi me encanta todo lo que lleva rojo ¿A ti no?

— No mucho la verdad.

Sirius siguió a James hasta un vagón donde había un chico pálido de nariz de gancho y una enana con el pelo rojo ¿Aquello seria destino o casualidad? El pensó que más bien era pura mala fortuna.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**FIN_  
><em>**

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

_LONG LIVE ORION SIRIUS BLACK, THE ONLY HERO WHO LIVED AS THOUGHT AND END YOUR LIFE FIGHTING YOUR BATTLES_

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :


End file.
